


Baby Dean Gets Sick

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Series: Baby Dean and his Daddy Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angel Wings, BTW, Chuck is God, Dean being unitentionally adorable, Hallucinations, Honestly it's so fluffy you're gonna die, M/M, Mood Swings, Mother Hen Castiel, Sad Dean Winchester, Sam suspects Destiel, Sick Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mentions of John Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only a short while after Dean and Cas first started their relationship, and the eldest Winchester gets sick. Castiel takes it upon himself to nurse him back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean needs his Daddy Cas

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic from thatcrazyjellyfish because she is "a sucker for sic fics". And I aim to please. So I hope you enjoy this fic that is bursting at the seams with fluff!

Dean didn't quite know how he had gotten sick. There were no usual signs like headaches or upset stomach. It just sort of happened. 

One moment he's eating pie with Sammy after a successful case of witches (which rarely happens) and the next he's puking his guts out in the bathroom connected to his room. He didn't know how he had went from being so happy to being so miserable. He just wished for someone to make it stop. 

Castiel was alerted to the sound of his Dean in distress. It wasn't directed to him specifically but the message was clear. Dean needed his daddy. With a flap of his wings he was standing behind Dean in a bathroom. His little one was vomiting profusively into the toilet. 

A hand on Dean's back told him he was running a high fever. The Winchester froze for a mere second before he retched once more. There was nothing left in his stomach to bring up. 

"C-Cas!..." He cried out. 

"I'm here Dean. Let it out." The angel reassured. 

Dean waited for another wave of heaving but it didn't come. 

He spoke in a very shaky voice. "I-I think...I think I'm done."

Castiel nodded and waited a few second to tell if he was in fact done. When no more vomit came he helped the Winchester to the sink. 

"Try to clean up. It's best if I care for you away from here." He said. 

"Sammy-" Dean tries to protest. 

"-Will understand that his brother is sick. You don't want to get him sick do you?" 

Dean shook his head. Castiel nodded and left him to go find the younger brother. He found him in the library reading about shifters. 

"Sam. There is something urgent I wish to speak with you about." He said wanting to get the conversation over with so he could take care of his baby. 

Sam pulled out the chair across from him. 

"Sure Cas. What's on your mind?"

"Dean is ill-" 

"No he's not. I saw him a few hours ago." The younger Winchester said making the Angel sigh. 

"Yes he is. He has decided that it would be best that I take him from here and care for him in order to avoid infecting you with his sickness." Castiel tried explaining. 

"Yea sure. If you wanted alone time with him you should have just said so. No need to make up excuses."

Before the Angel could explain further, Dean had appeared in the doorway unsteadily. He was sweating heavily as if he had just ran a marathon. 

"S'true Sammy." He said before stumbling. 

Castiel was by his side in an instant and kept him from falling. Sam immediately agreed seeing his brother in such a pitiful state. 

"Okay. Take him. Make sure he feels better." 

Castiel nodded and picked up Dean bridal style. Dean let him and rested his for head against the angel's neck. Cas transported them to the nearest motel and laid Dean on the bed. He was happy to see that the room was vacant. It would have been inconvenient if it wasn't. 

"Stay here while I pay for the room." He said as if Dean had a choice. 

Without waiting for a reply Castiel had left quickly only to return a few minutes later. Dean seemed to have drifted of into an peaceful sleep. Castiel had only just realized Dean had grabbed his duffel bag before departing. Castiel made a decision by himself and looked inside to pull out the light blue bag he had come to know so well. 

He would make his little boy feel better.


	2. Daddy tries to make his baby feel better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel begins the difficult challenge if trying to get a stubborn Winchester to feel better.

When Dean woke up he felt like he had just been hit by a semi. His head hurt like hell, he was sweating like a pig in the desert, and his stomach felt like it wanted to turn inside out. 

"Hello, Dean. Do you feel any better?" Castiel asked appearing randomly. 

"No." Was all Dean said. 

He rolled over and kicked the blankets off himself. Before the Winchester could try to get out of bed Castiel hand stopped him.   
"It would be best if you stayed in bed. I will fetch you anything you need."

Dean huffed but laid back down. 

"Some water would be nice." 

Before all the words left his mouth the angel was gone. Seconds later he came back and held out an adult sized sippy cup of water. Dean looked at it hesitantly. 

"I believe you will feel better if you let me help you...as your daddy." Castiel suggested. 

Dean was quiet a bit longer until he nodded and took the sippy cup. After taking a few drinks he concluded that is was, in fact, water. It tasted a but different thought. Cleaner, was the only word Dean thought of to describe it. When he looked over to the nightstand he was surprised to see all that Cas had planned. 

The first thing he noticed was his teddy bear. When he reached out for it Castiel immediately put it in his arms. 

"Have you named him yet?" The angel asked as he discretely grabbed the changing supplies. 

Dean shook his head. "I've thought about it though."

Castiel nodded as he went to take off Dean's pants. 

"Little boys should name their teddies. He's your friend right?"   
Dean felt his pants slip off, but didn't pay attention to it long. 

"Yea he is. What should I name him?" 

Castiel made sure to take off Dean's underwear as well before wiping down his private area with baby wipes.

"What ever you want. He's you friend, I'm sure he'll love any name you give him."

Dean sighed feeling the cold wipes on his warm skin. He began listing off names that he might like. 

"Ben...no. Freddie...no. Jasper...sounds to twilight. Jensen...nah. Jared...maybe. Sebastian.... Possibly..."

As he went through his list he was unaware of his daddy sprinkling baby powder all over, before taping up a diaper. 

Cas took the empty sippy cup and left to refill it with juice. 

The little boy on the bed didn't notice the absence of the angel, as he was busy with the task at hand. 

"...Jody...that's a girls name...." 

All of a sudden he gasped and smiled brightly. 

"Misha! His name is Misha!" He said excited. 

Cas was unaware of the situation as he was putting a tiny bit of his grace in the sippy cup of juice. Dean might not understand, but he was only doing it to help his little boy. And he wouldn't tell him until he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but I wanted to update quickly. Hope you enjoyed it, THERE SHALL BE MORE IN THE FUTURE!


	3. Side effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean experiences unusual side effects from consuming Castiel's grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mentions of abuse in this chapter. So read at your own risk. Also sorry if it ended kind of suddenly. I'm really tired. Don't worry there is more to come.

When Castiel walked back into the room where Dean was he immediately noticed a change in the other man. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I figured out his name!" Dean said happily. 

Cas knew he was only acting this way because of the grace he ingested before. Still he decided not to tell Dean about it. 

"What is his name?" He asked.

"Misha! His name is Misha!" 

"Misha? That's a little unusual."

"Yea, but...so is Castiel." Dean said quietly. 

Castiel pretended to put on a serious face. 

"Oh really? Is that what you think?" He asked. 

Dean was surprised when he felt himself about to cry. 

"I'm sorry Daddy! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" The tears started to fall. "I'm sorry!" 

Arms reached out to the angel and Cas couldn't help but comfort him little boy. 

"It's okay baby! Daddy's feelings aren't hurt!" He said. 

"T-they aren't?" The Winchester asked pitifully holding onto his daddy tightly. 

Cas shook his head. 

"Promise?"

"Promise." 

"...Pinky promise?"

Dean looked so cute and innocent that Cas almost cuddled him to death. He had his pinky out and gave the angel the biggest puppy dog. 

"Pinky promise." Castiel said interlocking their fingers. 

Just like that Dean was bouncing around happily as he drank his juice. Castiel decided to look out for more side effects of the grace, because he didn't want to hurt his baby. 

The next side effect came after Dean had taken a bath. They were laying on the bed together and Dean was listening as Cas read him a story. 

"...'Someone's been sitting in my chair.' Said Mama Bear to Papa Bear." 

Dean had started shaking uncontrollably. Whether it was fear, or pain, or cold, Castiel didn't know. 

"D-d-d-daddy!" Dean stuttered. 

"What's wrong?" Cas asked. 

He didn't receive an answer as the other man just stared ahead shaking heavily. Nothing seems to get it to stop. Castiel tried touching Dean, but his little boy shied away without sparing him a glance. All was quiet for a few brief seconds. And later on Cas would realize that was the calm before the storm. 

Suddenly Dean was jumping out of bed and running around screaming. 

"I'm sorry Daddy! It won't happen again!" 

Castiel tried to get close to him but Dean only screamed louder. 

"I'm not mad at you Dean. I just want to help." 

"No no no! Not the belt! I'm sorry!" 

Dean had his arms out in front of him trying to protect himself. From what, Cas didn't know. Somehow Dean ended up curled up in a corner. He was whimpering and shrieking every time Cas made a move to comfort him. 

Castiel unexpectedly got an image. It was of a younger Dean Winchester curled up in a corner (the exact position he was in now) and a John Winchester standing over him with a belt. Welts were already forming on the boy. 

This made sense. Since more of his grace was inside of Dean their bond was stronger. It would make sense that they could communicate telepathically. And right now his baby was trying to tell him he was scared. 

Cas sent back his own image. It was him and Dean minutes earlier cuddling together and happy. Dean didn't respond, or show any signs of having seen the image. Cas knew that when this was all over, they would have to talk about this. About John Winchester and how he treated Dean. 

Right now though, he had to comfort his baby. 

"Dean...I'm gonna put my hand on your shoulder okay? I'm not going to hurt you." 

Again, no answer. But Cas proceeded and slowly lifted his hand to Dean's shoulder. There was a small flinch, but otherwise he was okay. 

"Good boy. Now I'm going to sit next you...tell me if you want me to stop."

He gave up on trying to get a response and slowly moved to sit next to the other. All looked well until he made a move to scoot closer. 

"Stop!" Dean cried. 

"Okay baby." Cas reassured and stopped moving. 

Seconds passed, which turned into minutes. Cas decided it was okay to proceed. 

"I'm going to put my arm around you now okay?" 

When he rested his left arm around Dean's shoulders he was surprised when he didn't receive a flinch. 

"You can lean against me Dean." 

Dean stayed him his balled up position with out a word. He was truly terrified, but this man, whoever he was, wasn't hurting him. Not like his daddy would. 

"W-who...Who are you?" 

Dean's quiet voice broke Castiel's heart. 

"I'm Castiel. Your da-guardian angel." 

Somehow Castiel knew the person he was talking to was not his baby. This was someone much younger.

"Angel? Like...with wings?" 

Due to the increased amount of grace in Dean's body, Castiel knee that he could have minimum exposure to his wings. As long as he didn't show his true form. 

"Yes. I do have wings."

"C-c-can I...see...them? Please?" Dean asked hesitantly. 

Castiel nodded and unfurled his wings. Dean's eyes grew wide. 

"Pretty." He said. 

Contrary to popular belief it is highly unlikely for an angel to have white wings. Castiel knew this and was very proud of his. They looked black at first glance but in the light they where a mix of the darkest of purples and blues. Dean found himself reaching not for one but caught himself. 

"You can touch them if you like." Cas reassured. 

Dean hesitated but reached out slowly. When his fingers came in contact with them he gasped at the feel of the feathers. They were so soft. 

Castiel smiled at his little one before slowly wrapping his wings around them. Dean giggled quietly at the tickling warm feeling. 

"Can I put you on the bed now?"

Dean flinched hard and shook his head. Castiel knew this would be a very difficult task.


	4. My Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know. I was short on ideas for this chapter. Next one will be longer.

"Why not?" Castiel asked patiently. 

"Don't wanna move. What if Daddy gets me?" Dean said with teary eyes. 

Castiel brought his wings in closer to his baby. Over time Cas had stopped thinking of himself as a 'Daddy' for Dean, and started thinking of himself as Dean's Daddy. 

"I won't let your daddy anywhere near you. You will be safe with me." 

Dean thought about this for a long moment. 

"...He's not gonna get me?"

"Never." 

Dean took a long moment before replying. 

"...Okay."

Castiel smiled and shifted Dean in a comfortable position before standing. Dean held tightly to Cas as he was carried to the bed. 

"How about a nap?" The angel asked. 

"You won't leave will you?" 

"Of course I won't." Castiel reassured. 

The winchester nodded and cuddled up to Cas as they laid down. The warm soft feathers never moved from their position. Castiel looked down at his little boy wrapped in his wings. In heaven an angels would show affection to one another by holding them in their wings. 

Dean rested his head on his angels chest and was surprised when he heard soothing hums in place of a heartbeat. The hums sounded like they were talking to him. Something inside himself reached out for the sounds and soothed Dean even further. 

No sooner had the two laid down together Dean was sleeping peacefully. 

Dean dreamed of living in a nice and wonderful life with his angel away from all the horrors in the world. He was free to be a little boy anytime he wanted, and his angel would always be there. 

The dream couldn't be real, but Dean would settle for the little slice of paradise he had with his angel. However long it would last until his Daddy took it away and smashed it under his boot.


	5. The truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally tells Dean about the grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again I know. There will be another two chapters at least before the story ends. ENJOY!

When Dean woke up the next day he was very confused. When e remembered all the events of the previous day, and was mortified that he let Cas see him that way. 

But soon another problem occurred. He was still sick. He ran into the bathroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet.

Dean wasn't surprised when he felt a hand rub his back. 

"It's okay, Dean. Let it out." Castiel said. 

After a few minutes Dean was sure he was done. Castiel thought so too as he took a wet cloth and wiped Dean's face. He even went so far as too brush Dean's teeth for him. When that process was done, the angel carried him to the couch. 

"We need to talk." 

Dean looked confused. "About what?"

He was suddenly scared. 

"Is it about yesterday? I-I'm sorry, Daddy! I didn't mean to freak out! I-I-I just-" 

Castiel cut him off. 

"That is not the problem. The problem is me. And before you speak again, let me finish."

Dean nodded.

"When we first got here, I saw how sick you were, and I thought that the small part of my grace inside you was tainted." Castiel looked at Dean hesitantly before he continued. "I thought that if I gave you more of my grace the tainted part would be purified again. So when I gave you water and juice I put a few drops of my grace inside.

"It made you a little better, and you regressed more, so I thought it was working. Then you started having side effects. One of them being hallucinations mixed with mental regression." 

Dean paled. 

"We don't have to talk about what you saw right now. We can wait until you're better, but we do have to talk about it soon. 

The grace you ingested should have joined with the rest of my grace, and should no longer cause you trouble. But since you have more of my grace, our bond is stronger." 

"I can see your wings..." 

"And we have a small telepathic connection." 

Castiel let that information sink in. Dean had a blank look on his face. 

"I'll leave if you want me to." The angel said, already standing and putting on his trenchcoat. 

Just as he was about to flash out, a quiet voice on the couch stopped him. 

"You said you'd never leave, Daddy." Dean said sadly. 

"...Do you not want me to leave?" Cas asked.

Dean shook his head fast. Castiel slowly started taking the trenchcoat off. 

"If that's what you want...I'll stay." 

Dean shot off the couch and hugged Castiel tightly. Castiel hugged back just as tight. 

The Winchester might have been taller that he was, but he was still his little boy.


	6. The battle has yet to begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All seems well (except Dean) with Daddy Cas and Baby Dean. Until an unexpected voice starts tormenting our little hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...random chapter is random. I actually just though of this. It seemed like a cool idea. Of course you guys don't know what happens next ;). 
> 
> I think this story is going to be a lot longer than I originally thought.... Hope you guys enjoy it.

Castiel had given up on trying to heal Dean with his grace, but how would he help Dean get better? The old fashioned way of course. 

At that moment Castiel was placing a wet cloth on Dean's forehead.

"Would you like some soup, Little One?" The angel asked. 

"I'd rather have pie..." Dean asked indirectly. 

Cas sighed and spoke in a stern voice. "If you can go 24 hours without vomiting I'll get you some pie. But until then it's soup and juice. Do you understand?" 

Dean smiled slightly. 

"Starting now?" He asked not really wanting to wait till late the next day. 

"We can count this morning. See? You're halfway there." 

The smile Dean gave Castiel made the angel want to smother the Winchester with millions of kisses, but he restrained himself. 

Castiel noticed it was already lunch time. 

"Come on Dean. Let's get to the table." He said and helped Dean to his feet. 

Secretly, moments like these were Cas' favorite. He would stand a few feet in front of his little boy and let Dean walk on his own. Since the boy was still weak he would stumble sometimes, but his daddy was always there to catch him.

The Winchester blushed. "Why do we have to do this?" 

"You need exercise, and you can't always lean on me." Came the immediate reply. 

Dean sighed and stood. He knew that wasn't the only reason, but he let it go. When he stood he used the angel's shoulder to help balance himself, seconds later he didn't even have that. 

His daddy was out of reach. 

"Come on Dean. You can do it." 

Said Hunter blushed brighter, and took a hesitant step forward. His legs shook, but otherwise supported him. A second and third step followed and soon Dean was halfway there. All while his daddy showered him in praises. 

"Almost there!" Castiel said happily. 

Of course, since life hated Dean, he tripped on his own foot. The ground rushed up to meet him, and with nothing to grab onto, Dean knew it would be a painful acquaintance...but his face never met the floor.

Instead he was in the arms of his daddy. He didn't realize he was gasping for air until a hand went to rub his back and Castiel's voice met his ears. 

"It's okay Dean. I got you." 

Suddenly 'Little Dean' was shoved away and 'Big Dean' took control.

He was a hunter dammit. He's been stabbed, thrown, clawed, and almost sacrificed more times than he could count and didn't bat an eye. And now here he was almost in tears over a simple trip that didn't even hurt? He hadn't even hit the ground! 

Dean pushed himself away from Castiel and ended up landing ass first on the floor. 'Little Dean' wanted to start crying, but 'Big Dean' quickly scrambled to get up. He didn't need the hand that was offered to hit. 

"I'm fine." He said quickly. 

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked worried.

"Yes, Cas. I'm. Fine." Dean stressed. 

Castiel straightened up. 

Apparently his little boy wanted to be a big boy. 

"Okay Dean. I'll be waiting at the table."

With that the angel left. Dean was suddenly very sad. 

'Why is daddy leaving me here? Doesn't he know I'll just fall again?' He thought. 

'Stop being such a big baby and walk! You're a grown man!' A voice told him. 

'Why are you so mean? I-I can't walk without falling.' 

'What do you mean you can't walk? Get your shit together! Castiel isn't here to wipe your ass!' 

'He's not here because you made him go away...' 'Little Dean' told the voice. 

Apparently the voice didn't like what he said. There was now just yelling going on in his head. 

"D-Daddy!" He called out immediately. 

Castiel was by his side. 

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked. 

"Make him stop Daddy! He wound quit yelling at me!" 

Cas hugged his boy tightly. 

"Who? Who's yelling?"

"Big Dean!" He cried.

The angel was surprised. How was that possible? Could it be from the grace? 

He didn't know the answers to his questions, but he would sure find out. 

He'd make his baby happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Stupid? Fantastic? What do you guys think?


	7. An unexpected visitor

It was a few hours later, and 'Little Dean' was laying on the couch and watching another movie. 

Castiel stood behind the couch and made sure his baby was safe. The fit Dean had worried him. He had never seen anything like that. 

He prayed. He prayed for help, or anything that would fix his baby boy. 

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. Discretely, he brought out his angel blade and swung around. Before he could hit his target his arm was grabbed. 

"Castiel." Said a voice he recognized immediately. 

"Chuck?" He asked confused. 

In front of him stood the man he was sure was dead, stood right there. 

"Yes and no." The man told him. 

"You were dead..." 

"There is much you don't know. But right now I shall answer your prayer." 

Chuck didn't wait for a reply as he walked over to the couch and placed his hand on the unsuspecting Winchester's head. 

Dean tensed and cried out before he slumped down and passed out. Castiel took a step forward but was halted by Chuck. 

"He is fine Castiel. He will wake up soon." 

Castiel did not look convinced. 

"What happened to him? And why did you come?" He asked.

"The new grace you put inside of him reacted with the old grace. As they were put in him at separate frames of mind, it created a 'Big Dean' and a 'Little Dean'." 

"...Are they gone?" 

Castiel tried not to feel upset. If Little Dean was gone, he couldn't take care of his baby anymore. 

"No they aren't. Just subdued. No more clashing conflicts. And for the reason I came here. I came because you truly needed me. There was nothing you could do to heal his mind yourself." Chuck said laying a hand on Castiel's shoulder. 

"I remember the day you were created. I knew you were different. Others just followed blindly, but you...you had curiosity. A need to know more about everything. You always have the best intentions." Chuck said smiling fondly. "When you make things worse you still try to fix it. Like picking up pieces of a broken mirror with your barr hands. Of course now you understand that daddies clean up their baby's messes, and do everything they can when their baby is sick."

"...God?" Castiel asked greatly confused.

Chuck smiled. "Yes. It is I." 

A groan was heard from the couch and Castiel turned to it quickly. Dean was waking up. When Cas turned back to where Chuc-wait no, where GOD was...he was gone. 

Castiel didn't have time to dwell. Dean was now fully awake and reaching for him. 

"Daddy..." Dean said yawning. 

Daddy Mode. Activated.

"Hello Baby Boy! Did you sleep well?" 

"Mhmm." 

Castiel handed him his teddy bear. 

"That's fantastic. Why don't you wait here while I get you a bottle of juice?" Castiel asked.

"Okay Daddy." 

Cas smiled and walked into the small kitchen to get a bottle. He found one on the counter (sitting next to a warm pie), but on the bottle was a note.

'A motel is no place to take care of a baby. Consider it an early birthday gift.

P.S: I believe you promised Dean pie.  
~God'

A place formed in Castiel's head. And it was nearby. He sent a thank you prayer and filled up the bottle with juice. When he walked back over to Dean. 

Later on, they laid together content. Dean had a belly full of pie and Cas had an armful of his baby. 

They couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of adding a chapter at the end of this story taking about how God and Castiel reacted to each other when Cas was first created. 
> 
> Should I do it? 
> 
> This is NOT the last chapter of the story guys!


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tying up loose ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has come to a close. Sorry about the abrupt ending, but I needed to get some stuff out of the way. 
> 
> Hope you liked it. Feel free to suggest things you want me to write about.

A few days went by and Cas knew it was time to go back to Sam. Dean was better, and there was probably a demon somewhere causing havoc. He had the bags packed and everything when he woke Dean from him nap. 

"Hey, little one. It's time to go home." 

"Home?" Dean asked curiously with tired eyes. 

"Yes baby. Home. You want to see Sam don't you?" 

Dean got excited at being able to see his brother, and willingly let Cas change him into big boy clothes. Soon, they were on their way to the bunker. 

"Next time we do this, there is a house we can go to." Cas tells him. 

"Really? Since when?" 

Cas smiled. "Call it an early birthday present from God."

Dean was confused, but Castiel didn't elaborate. They sat there in the impala in silence, and secretly, both were looking forward to there next daddy and baby time.


End file.
